


I Meant it

by flopity_flips



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Depression, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flopity_flips/pseuds/flopity_flips
Summary: When you're feeling at your absolute lowest, your best friend comes to comfort you.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	I Meant it

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr request! <3

The bed was the most comfort and warmth she had received in a while. While she weren’t exactly the most popular, she wasn’t exactly sans friends; however, it was difficult for someone like her, depressed, anxious, to feel like she had any friends, no matter how few or how little she knew she had in reality.

She sniffled and rolled over to the other side of her bed, facing the wall and hugging her pillow, letting it absorb the tears. She didn’t know why, but a wave of loneliness had overcome her. That familiar feeling of being unlovable, to everyone including herself possesed her. The rational part of her knew she was wrong, she didn’t like hersefl too much, nor did she like being by herself, but she did have at least a few people who loved her. 

Why was it always so hard for her? Why didn’t the people around her like her? Why was it that she were almost invisible to them?

She wept as a billion self-deprecating questions and answers flooded her mind, grabbing her phone from the other side of the bed to try and distract herself to stop the tears. When the screen illuminated, she saw a message from her best friend, Prompto. She began to cry even more at that.

Every second spent with Prompto made her feel like she was on cloud nine; yes she was in love, but it was never to be requited. Prompto was so perfect, so wonderful, so handsome. Even his flaws, both physical and personality wise, were so beautiful and added to his handsome appeal in her eyes. 

But him being with her was such a preposterous idea. She was nothing like him, nor was she someone worthy of having his wonderful, gentle, loving heart poured out into her hands, for her to cherish and love; no, not at all, when, in her eyes, her heart was a disgusting, selfish, needy heart that was too much for anyone to handle. I mean, why else would no one want her around? 

It was obviously due to her constant desire to be loved by her friends and to have her friends love her. And that overbearing desire that was currently clenching her heart, keeping her from replying to the message at the moment, would keep her from having his heart as her own in the long term.

Pushing her beliefs about her compared to him aside, she tapped on the notification banner and typed out a message, opting not to read his reply from an earlier conversation of theirs, rather, she typed out a message, one of seeking validation, love, and care which she so desperately needed in the moment.

“I don’t understand what’s wrong with my head, man.” She tapped send.

The three dots popped up before his reply appeared on her screen.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m not. I’m so alone. It’s tearing my heart apart.”

“You know I hate it when you talk like that. I mean, we’re friends, right? Or am i just chopped liver? ;)”

She sighed at that last question.

“I’m sorry. I know we’re friends, you mean the world to me, I love being around you. It’s just. It’s hard to feel loved when… No one’s really showing that they love you.”

The three dots indicating his typing did not pop up quickly in usually Prompto fashion, just a little checkmark next to the textbox indicating he had received and read the message. However, his reply came in time.

“Hey can I come over? I don’t want you being alone.”

A little shocked at his words and sudden desire to meet, she typed out her reply.

“I guess. I look and feel like shit right now but if you want to, knock yourself out.”

“Great cause I’m already out front.”

She blinked a few times, re-reading the message; sure the two were relatively nearby, but this was fast even for Prompto.

She heard the opening of her entrance door and the familiar, gentle voice belonging to the object of her affections.

“Hey, it’s me, I’m not a burglar. I’m taking my shoes off and coming in, okay?” He called, announcing his presence.

She chuckled a little at his opening, but turned away from facing her door, pillow still being clutched tightly against her chest as a form of comfort and defense. She heard the creak of the door to her room opening and tensed at it and the soft footsteps approaching her bed.

The weight felt right in front of her back was no doubt that of Prompto’s. He placed a hand on her shoulder and rubbed circles with his thumb in order to comfort her.

“Hey…” He gently spoke, the tenderness in his voice not apparent to her.

“Why’d you come?” She softly inquired, not so much mad, just confused as to why he’d want to be around her.

“I… I get it. I know it’s hard. I mean, you know I grew up alone. I didn’t get much love. And I mean, I’m friends with the guys, but I feel isolated around them a lot just because I’m not like them. I just don’t want you to be alone when you feel most alone,” he explained.

She tried to even her breath, but it was just getting worse as he spilled his heart to her, his hand moving back and forth across her shoulder now. He shifted so that he was laying behind her on the bed, hugging her tightly, burying his face in her back to muffle her loud sobs.

“What I’m trying to say is… Even if you don’t feel like someone out there loves you or you just feel alone, even when you’re surrounded by friends,” he paused a moment, gathering his thoughts. “I’ll always be there. To love you and help you feel less alone. Because you mean so much to me, much more than you’ll ever know.”

She got up, gently pushing him off her, turning around to face him, eyes red and puffy, cheeks shining with tears streaking down her face. 

“You mean it?” She asked.

Prompto didn’t respond at first, lost at looking at her.

“Prompto?” She inquired, voice softer.

His face turns red in realization and he put his hands in his face and begins laughing nervously.

“I didn’t mean to say that but, yeah. I meant it. I ultra meant it. Crownsguard’s honor. I’m like… stupid in love with you,” he said, avoiding eye contact.

She looked at him, mouth slightly agape, before giggling.

“Hey why are you laughing! I thought you were sad! Come on man… I spilled my heart ‘cause you spilled yours,” he whined, playing with the longer end of his fringe, still avoiding eye contact.

She calmed down, wiping her tears and smiling.

“No, no. It’s just… Accidentally confessing is such a you way of confessing. I love it,” she looked to him, continuing. “I love you too.”

He looked at her, eyes widening before scooping her up in a big hug.

“Really! That’s like… I can’t think of the words! It’s like… super cash money!” He exclaimed.

She snorted in his arms and sighed, nuzzling in his chest.

“I like you a ton…” She muttered. “Y’know? I don’t feel so lonely anymore…”

Prompto pulled away and gasped dramatically.

“My love cured you!”

She snorted once more at his antics.

“Yes. Yes it did."


End file.
